


Вечер воспоминаний на Бейкер-стрит

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на кинк-фест, по заявке: Майкрофт приносит на Бейкер-стрит альбом с фото постепенно взрослеющего Шерлока и, показывая фото, рассказывает Джону о шалостях и выходках брата. Шерлок смущается, маскирует это злостью, пытается отобрать альбом, но ему не дают это сделать. После ухода Майкрофта Джон комфортит Шерлока, рассказывая «позорные» и смешные факты из своей биографии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер воспоминаний на Бейкер-стрит

\- А здесь он рыдает, потому что ему не подарили лягушку для препарирования.  
  
Шерлок застывает на пороге, не верит своим глазам. Секундный ступор, а затем он вихрем вносится в комнату.  
  
\- А здесь он плачет из-за того...  
  
\- Вечер воспоминаний, Майкрофт?   
  
Сидящие рядом на диване Джон и Майкрофт поднимают глаза на Шерлока.   
  
\- Ты сказал, у тебя нет детских фотографий, - укоряет Джон, пряча улыбку.   
  
\- Действительно? - Майкрофт поднимает брови, изображает удивление. - Какое досадное упущение, Джон. Мне следовало принести вам все альбомы, а не только этот. Хотя вам проще было бы поехать со мной в поместье - детские альбомы Шерлока занимают почти целую комнату.  
  
Шерлок сжимает кулаки, но быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
\- Жалкая попытка. Не сработает, - сообщает он ровно и падает в кресло. Руки скрещены на груди, длинные ноги вытянуты в сторону дивана. Скука на лице. Он мог бы даже зевнуть, но это уже будет перебор. - Советую не тратить свое время, Майкрофт.   
  
\- О, не беспокойся, - любезно улыбается тот. - Эта встреча запланирована и занесена в ежедневник, так что времени у меня хватит. Джон, взгляните - вот здесь ему запретили проводить эксперименты с электрическим током, истерика длилась почти неделю.   
  
\- А есть фотографии, где он не плачет? - спрашивает Джон, разглядывая страницу.  
  
\- Где-то в конце альбома. Ага, тут его первый школьный день. Он закрылся в своей комнате и испортил замок, садовнику пришлось влезать в окно, чтобы его вытащить.  
  
\- Какой милый костюм, - бормочет Джон, пытаясь не рассмеяться. - Гольфы и короткие штанишки... О, а это... беретка? - он все же фыркает, зажав рот ладонью. Шерлок глядит на него с ненавистью.   
  
\- Форма частной школы для мальчиков, ничего странного. Шерлоку удивительно идет берет, вы тоже так считаете? - Майкрофт самодовольно улыбается, косится на Шерлока. - Не хочешь к нам присоединится? Мог бы рассказать, как пытался сбежать с церемонии поступления. Нам пришлось взять его за руки с двух сторон, Джон - мама всерьез подумывала, чтобы нанять ему охранников.   
  
\- Так не хотел в школу? Серьезно? - морщит лоб Джон, обернувшись к Шерлоку.  
  
\- Школа для идиотов, - ворчит Шерлок. - Пустая трата времени.  
  
\- Он обратился к директору с просьбой перевести его сразу в старшую школу уже на второй месяц обучения, - сообщает Майкрофт доверительно.  
  
\- Ну... - Джон растерянно глядит на Шерлока. - С твоим интеллектом, думаю, это была разумная просьба, - Шерлок слабо улыбается, кивнув Джону. Действительно. Но Майкрофт качает головой.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь. У него были ужасные оценки.  
  
\- Что? Почему?..  
  
Искреннее удивление Джона приятно. Шерлок даже немного расслабляется и садится в кресле поудобней, замечает негромко:  
  
\- Думаю, это вопрос личного отношения.   
  
\- Учителя его ненавидели, - подтверждает Майкрофт. - И кто их обвинит? Представь себе, что маленький выскочка смешивает тебя с грязью прямо на уроке, пытаясь доказать, что знает больше тебя по предмету, который ты преподаешь вот уже двадцать лет.   
  
\- И маленькому выскочке это удается, - огрызается Шерлок. - Они были некомпетентны.   
  
\- Все до единого? - ехидно уточняет Майкрофт. - И все репетиторы, и все...  
  
\- Прекрати! Ты знаешь, что это так! - повышает голос Шерлок, вскочив с кресла. Майкрофт довольно улыбается, Джон с опаской переводит взгляд с одного Холмса на другого. Шерлок заставляет себя сесть обратно в кресло. Он не должен поддаваться на провокации. Он сможет это выдержать.  
  
Майкрофт слегка разочарован, но этого не заметишь, если только не будешь пристально вглядываться. Он переворачивает страницу, вновь привлекая внимание Джона.   
  
\- Здесь уже средняя школа. Общие снимки, со всем классом. Их делали каждый год, Шерлок это просто не выносил. Постоянно искал повод прогулять этот день. Однажды он даже выпил стакан рвотного, чтобы сказаться больным. Рвотная неделя, помнишь? - Майкрофт улыбается Шерлоку.   
  
Конечно, он помнит. Как бы ни старался забыть.   
  
\- Неделя? - Джон в ужасе.   
  
\- Небольшое преувеличение, - уступает Майкрофт, - но длилось это почти четыре дня. Слишком острая реакция, да и доза была явно превышена. Решил действовать наверняка, да, Шерлок? - он смеется. - Мы всерьез боялись обезвоживания. Семейный доктор дежурил у его постели сутками, Шерлок был беспомощен, как котенок, не мог сам дойти до туалета.   
  
Джон скрипит зубами.  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как теплеет кожа лица. Будто мелкие иголки впиваются. Он знает, что сейчас его скулы алеют - бессмысленный физиологический процесс.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это забавно, - тихо говорит Джон, и Шерлок находит в себе силы открыть глаза. Майкрофт кивает, серьезно глядя на Джона.   
  
\- Вы правы. Не самое приятное воспоминание. Сейчас уже легко делать из этого шутку, но мы тогда всерьез опасались за его жизнь. Впрочем, позже он потреблял еще много веществ, которые могли его убить - в качестве эксперимента, или чтобы  _прогулять_ что-либо, - холодный взгляд, Майкрофт сжимает зубы. Шерлок знает, о чем он говорит. Не о наркотиках, нет. Похороны отца. К тому времени он научился выдерживать дозировку, он даже изобрел собственный "коктейль", вызывающий все симптомы лихорадки.   
  
Шерлок и Майкрофт глядят друг на друга, глаза в глаза - холодный серо-голубой встречается с холодным серо-зеленым. Джон кашляет, напряжение, возникшее в комнате, исчезает - так проходит мимо гроза, оставляя в воздухе свежий озоновый запах.  
  
\- Так, что у нас дальше? О, это будет вам интересно, - Майкрофт переворачивает страницу. - Выпускной.   
  
\- Что это? - глаза Джона округляются.   
  
\- Прекрати, - негромко говорит Шерлок. Майкрофт качает головой.  
  
\- Только если ты согласишься...  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Майкрофт безразлично пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Джону.  
  
\- В старшей школе он начал носить шляпу. Считал, это придает ему загадочности. На самом деле, прятал волосы. Не могу точно сказать, в чем тут дело, но его аккуратные  _кудряшки_...  
  
Шерлок хватает скрипку с журнального столика и выдает несколько пронзительных звуков. Партита кошки, которой придавили хвост и прочие жизненно важные органы.  
  
Майкрофт ухмыляется, Джон морщится. Шерлок с удивлением обнаруживает, что смычок чуть дрожит в руках. Эти проклятые физиологические реакции. Всегда не вовремя.  
  
\- Ты закончил? - любезно интересуется Майкрофт.  
  
\- А ты? - в тон ему спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
\- У меня еще много времени в запасе. И много презабавных историй. К примеру, о твоем обучении в университете. Помнишь, ты говорил, что "посвящение", - он показывает кавычки пальцами, передразнивая Шерлока, - можно обойти, если найти рычаги давления на старшекурсников?   
  
Шерлок вскакивает на ноги и перешагивает журнальный столик. Он стремительно подходит к дивану, протянув руки к альбому, но в живот ему упирается кончик зонта. Майкрофт глядит снизу вверх, наклонив голову к плечу.  
  
\- Собираешься выхватить альбом и убежать в свою комнату? Будешь рыдать и рвать фотографии, как девочка-подросток?   
  
\- Как насчет твоих фотографий, Майкрофт? - голос срывается, но Шерлок не обращает на это внимания. - Ты был куда более фотогеничный. Такой пухлощекий малыш! Может, мне стоит раздобыть их и показать Джону? Или даже принести их в Скотланд-Ярд, вдруг кто-то заинтересуется? Сколько фунтов веса ты сбросил со времен средней школы? И твои волосы - они ведь тоже не всегда были такими _аккуратными_?  
  
Майкрофт кривится. Его пальцы крепко сжимают ручку зонта.   
  
\- Знаешь, как они называли Шерлока в университете? - спрашивает он Джона, но смотрит только на брата. - Как же там... дай-ка вспомнить...  
  
\- Не надо.  
  
Шерлок с Джоном произносят это одновременно. Джон закрывает альбом.   
  
\- Спасибо, что показали мне фотографии, - Джон с сожалением возвращает альбом Майкрофту. - Но думаю, остальное Шерлок расскажет мне сам. Когда захочет.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он захочет, - кисло улыбается Майкрофт.  
  
\- Значит, так тому и быть, - тихо, но твердо говорит Джон. Шерлок растерянно глядит на него. Джон слабо улыбается, затем поднимается с дивана и идет на кухню. - Кто-нибудь будет чай?  
  
\- Без сахара, благодарю, - говорит Майкрофт, а Шерлок кричит Джону вслед:  
  
\- Никакого чая! Он уже уходит. - И, Майкрофту, - Доволен?  
  
\- Вполне. А ты? - Майкрофт снимает с плеча невидимую пылинку, встает, качнув зонтом. - Кажется, ты по этой причине отказывался знакомить Джона с мамулей? Боялся сентиментальных воспоминаний о твоем детстве и реакции Джона?   
  
\- О, так это была терапевтическая минутка позора, - Шерлок качает головой. - Мне тебя поблагодарить?  
  
\- Не стоит. Лучше приезжайте на выходные.   
  
Майкрофт движется к двери, Шерлок, застыв, глядит ему вслед. Уже на пороге Майкрофт оборачивается.   
  
\- Я не стал бы пересказывать университетские издевательства. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить.   
  
Шерлок отворачивается.  
  
\- Тебе пора.   
  
Когда хлопает входная дверь, Шерлок набирает смс:  
  
"Насчет выходных. Мы подумаем"

Он идет на кухню. Джон разливает заварку; только две чашки.   
  
\- Прогнал его? - со слабым укором уточняет Джон. Шерлок кивает, глядит, как аккуратно Джон орудует щипцами для сахара - будто операцию проводит, а не чай готовит. Джон поднимает глаза и улыбается, скользит взглядом по волосам Шерлока. Наверняка вспоминает ту фотографию с выпускного. Шерлок пытался пригладить их гелем, но вышло только хуже. Он был смешон. И тем более смешон, что усиленно делал вид, будто ему все это безразлично. Все эти насмешки и оскорбления.  
  
Он думал, это закончится, когда он будет жить один. Общаться с влюбленной дурой Молли, общаться с людьми из Скотланд-Ярда, которые слишком нуждаются в его помощи, чтобы всерьез оскорблять - беспомощное "фрик" не в счет. Общаться с миссис Хадсон, у которой любимое обзывательство - "дорогуша". И с черепом. И с трупами. Здесь вообще безопасная территория.  
  
Может, он поспешил, когда подумал, что готов к этому. Жить с другим человеком. Привязываться к этому человеку. Делать себя уязвимым.   
  
\- Ты был действительно милым, - говорит Джон.  
  
До чего унизительно.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - добавляет Джон со смешком. - Ведь сейчас тебя можно назвать как угодно, только не милым.  
  
\- Оставь свое мнение при себе, - резко говорит Шерлок, схватив чашку. - Если я когда-нибудь им заинтересуюсь, я спрошу у тебя. Или прочитаю в твоем блоге.   
  
Джон хмурится.  
  
\- Злишься, и как всегда, на меня. Я не просил его показывать фотографии, он сам привез альбом.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Они молчат. Шерлок допивает чай, расстегивает пуговицы на манжетах. Он все еще в уличной одежде, но переодеваться в халат не хочется.   
  
\- Когда мне было восемь, папа купил мне черепаху, - сообщает Джон. - А я ее потерял. То есть, она, возможно, сбежала. Или... не знаю. Просто исчезла. Я плакал навзрыд.  
  
\- Занимательная информация, - фыркает Шерлок.   
  
\- Еще однажды меня попросили разрезать ленточку. Это было в школе, открытие каких-то спортивных соревнований, уже не помню. Должен был другой парень идти на сцену, но он опаздывал, так что директор схватил просто первого попавшегося ученика. Мне нужно было всего лишь щелкнуть ножницами и уйти со сцены.   
  
\- Вечер воспоминаний продолжается? - недоуменно хмурится Шерлок, складывая руки на груди. Джон обходит вокруг стола,чтобы подойти вплотную.  
  
\- Я уронил ножницы два раза, а потом еще долго не мог разрезать ленту. Когда, наконец, сумел, то уже так разнервничался, что забыл уйти со сцены. Директор произносил долгую речь, а я просто стоял рядом, и все на меня смотрели, и многие смеялись.  
  
Джон кладет руки на плечи Шерлока, серьезно глядит ему в глаза.   
  
\- А в университете мне тоже, конечно, устроили посвящение. Меня и остальных новичков выгнали на спортивное поле посреди ночи. Мы были в одних трусах. Нам дали на пятерых один лабораторный халат, и сказали за него сражаться. Кто получит халат, сможет вернуться спать, а остальным придется бегать по студенческому городку в одном белье. Это было жестоко...  
  
Он смеется.  
  
\- Но сейчас мне смешно про это вспоминать. Со временем все эти позорные истории... перестают волновать, что ли. И становятся просто забавными историями из прошлого.   
  
\- Вот как, - бесстрастно говорит Шерлок. Ладони Джона горячие и тяжелые, как и его взгляд.   
  
\- Ну, о некоторых случаях я до сих пор не хочу вспоминать. Думаю, Гарри могла бы много чего рассказать тебе. Я даже рад, что вы с ней не знакомы.   
  
Джон поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться волнистой темной пряди.  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои волосы.   
  
Шерлок кивает. Он почему-то не может придумать, что сказать. Такое с ним случается не часто. Но Джон и не ждет никаких слов. Он мягко подталкивает Шерлока в сторону гостиной.  
  
\- Сыграешь что-нибудь? Мне нужно как-то стереть впечатление от твоей последней импровизации. Серьезно, Шерлок, это было ужасно. Если ты когда-нибудь это повторишь, особенно среди ночи - я отдам твою скрипку миссис Хадсон. Она умеет прятать вещи, ведь череп ты так и не нашел? При всей своей гениальности. Наверное, у миссис Хадсон особый талант...  
  
Джон продолжает болтать всякие глупости, пока Шерлок не берет скрипку и не подносит к ней смычок. Тогда уж Джон замолкает и опускается в кресло, готовый слушать. Шерлок чувствует, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке.   
  
Он взмахивает смычком и начинает играть.

 


End file.
